Elaborations and Elevations
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: I'm kicking of my re-turn to fan-fiction with a one-shot! If it's not too much trouble, please read, enjoy and review!


**I'm kicking off my return with a one-shot! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of it's characters, as usual! Here we go!**

Austin's Pov

"Ally! You're taking forever!" I bellowed from the bottom of the stair case in Sonic Boom

We had agreed to meet here before we met Trish and Dez for our two year dinner. What's a two year dinner? Well, it's exactly two years since Team Austin was formed today. Our one year was that roller coaster of emotions day of when Ally told us she was leaving for music school in New York. We decided it would just be the four of us, having dinner on Trish's apartment building's roof top. I'd never been up there, but I guess Ally and Trish used to play up there a lot when they were kids and Dez and I just sort of nodded the whole time they were planning.

Anyway, I had agreed to pick Ally up from Sonic Boom and drive her to Trish's because Ally didn't have her license. Well, I didn't either but… I had a permit! I had been dying to use it and this seemed like the perfect opportunity too!

Honestly though, just between me and you, I've had feelings for Ally since that day exactly a year ago. It scared me to think I could have lost her and, If she had decided to go, I probably would have gotten on the next plane after her. I had been trying to keep my cool, hide my emotions for her because I really couldn't lose her, even if it meant just being her friend. I was hoping tonight it would be just her and I but... I guess I had to settle.

Some days I come close to telling her, those days have been happening more and more lately. I know that eventually it's just going to come out, like word vomit, but, until then… I'm her friend.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Hold your horses!" she yelled back from behind the closed door

She had been up there for around twenty minutes claiming she'd be right down and that she "just has to fix on last thing!" so I wasn't holding my breath

But then, like an angel descending from heaven, she came down the stairs as if she walked in slow-motion. She wore a white dress, with silver rhinestones that was short at the bottom in the front then got longer in the back until it just graced the floor beneath her. She had curled her hair and pinned it back to reveal her beautiful face. Her shoes were silver, they were sandals that wound up her leg until near her knee. She looked like a Roman goddess.

Then there was me, standing there like a babbling idiot but somehow, not even saying anything. I figured I didn't want to look stuffy, but I knew that we agreed to dress nice, so I grabbed some khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt with my dad's nice black shoes.

"Y-you um… You" Dang it! What am I saying!? _Pull it together, Austin! _ "You look nice" then I chuckled awkwardly, trying to mask my stress and pure embarrassment

"You don't look too bad yourself!" She tapped me in the chest lightly and smiled "Ready to go?" she asked sweetly

"Um, yeah" I smirked, "Ma' lady?" I held out my arm and she took it after a little giggle

"Why thank you, kind sir!" she chuckled

We walked out to my mom's car which I somehow managed her to let me borrow for the night. I opened the passenger door for her, like always. Then I ran over to the driver's side and hoped in. I started the car, we buckled in, turned the radio on and hit the road. "_Don't You Worry Child_" by Swedish House Mafia came on through the speakers and I started singing along. We both belted out every word, laughing and smiling during the dance breaks. This was perfect, this whole moment was just… blissfully beautiful.

It wasn't long before the song was over and we pulled into the apartment complex's parking garage. I hoped out of the car and pulled her door open;

"Thanks" She smiled

"No problem" I smirked back

We walked to the garage's elevator and waited for it to get there by talking about how we couldn't believe it's been two years since we met. The elevator finally came and we hoped in

"What floor?" I asked

"Nine" she smirked

I pressed the little nine button and the doors closed. We started going up, watching the numbers rise but then, the lights went off, the elevator shook, I heard Ally scream and we stopped moving. I felt her clutching on to me dearly at the waist (Which, let's face it, I didn't really mind) when the lights flickered back on. She was still grabbing onto me with everything she had when I looked down and saw her truly scared. We still weren't moving but at least the lights were on.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Um…" She slowly raised and let go _Austin! You Idiot! _"Yeah, w-we should call Trish and Dez and tell them what happened"

I took out my phone and saw I had no signal, I was just about to say something but Ally beat me to it;

"No signal in here"

"Same here" I added

"I guess we wait" She shrugged

She sat down at the bottom of the wall facing the doors, so I sat right next to her and started tapping my foot.

"You want to play a game?" She asked

"Sure, what game?" I really was up for anything

"Questions?" she offered

"How do you play?" I asked

"We just take turns asking each other questions about other, get to know each other more" she shrugged

"Sounds good" I smirked "You go first"

"Ok… hm… What do you think my worst flaw is?" she asked

"Hm…" I honestly couldn't think of one "I guess…." _Say something, Idiot! _"You don't see yourself the way I do" _What the heck was that?! What did I even say?!_

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered

"Um… Well… I think you're awesome and that you um…. Need to put yourself out there in music because… you're really good at it?" _Okay… good save, now wrap it up so she doesn't get curious _"I think people need to see how amazing Ally Dawson really is" _Smooth…_

"Aw, thank you Austin" she smiled and wrapped her arms around me to pull me into a hug "You're pretty amazing too"

This was perfect, being completely isolated with just Ally with her arms around me_. If only time could stand still at times like this_

But then, she let go an looked at me with that cute little smirk of her's;

"You're turn, ask away!" she piped

"Would you…" _Ever consider going out with me?! Ever kiss me?! _"Ever… go sky diving?" _Skydiving?! Where did that come from?! You blew it! You idiot!_

"Um, Well, I already went bungee jumping with you so… as long as your there to hold my hand through it.. sure" She smirked

_Wait what? Did she just say she wants to hold your hand? Investigate, moron!_

"You like holding my hand?" I asked

"Yeah" she smiled "They're nice… and warm… and soft"

And then, like the idiot I am, I actually lifted up my hand and started observing it but then, she started giggling;

"Something funny?" I chuckled

"Yeah, you!" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at me

I acted offended and put my hand on my chest;

"Who? Me?" I fake-gasped

"Yeah, you! It's cute though" she chuckled

_Did she just call you cute?_

"Heh, Thanks" I smirked, gleaming on the inside

"So…" she breathed

"So…" I copied

"Hm…" she sighed and put her head on my shoulder then yawned like a kitten

_Ok Austin, this is fate giving you a second chance in one night to make your move, don't screw it up!_

I slowly raised my arm and wrapped it around her while I yawned. I knew it was an old move, but hey, I was willing to try anything!

She looked up at me and smirked;

"You're really warm" she noted, crawling in a little closer "It's nice"

"Thanks" I piped

We stayed there, perfectly still and silent in each other's arms but then, I went and broke the silence;

"Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?" she asked, look up into my eyes with those big, brown, beautiful, doe eyes of her's

"Can I tell you something? I've been holding it back for a while, waiting for the right time to tell you" I murmured

"Yeah of course, you know you can tell me anything" she smirked

"I think… I think…. No, that's not right… I _know _I'm…" _Spit it out, you babbling idiot!_

"It's okay, take your time" she chuckled

"I'm… sort of… all of… I'm in… I'm in love with you" _Oh god… What know?! What do I do?! Do I kiss her?! Do I wait for her to say something?! Maybe I should-_

Even my own thoughts were cut off by what had happened next;

She put her lips on to mine and ran her hand on the back of my neck, sending a thousand tiny shivers up my spine. Her lips tasted peculiarly like lemonade and strawberry, both were perfectly soft and full. Just then, as if it were magic, the elevator started to rise again as we kissed, perfectly in sync. Kissing her literally lifted me off the ground. The doors opened, she pulled away then smiled. I was grinning from one ear to another. She stood up and I knew I must have looked puzzled. But then, she reached out her hand and I took it in mine. We exited then elevator, hand in hand, her head on my shoulder, both of us smiling like idiots.

It may have taken two years for me to finally be with the perfect girl, but I'm not letting her go even in a thousand.


End file.
